Love concours all
by EvaMordane
Summary: Jade finds herself saved from death and plunged into the world of LOTR and falls in love with a certain prince
1. introducing Jade

**_HEY GUYS IM GOING TO TAKE MY TIME WITH THIS ONE AND IM GOING TO TRY REALLY HARD TO NOT MAKE SPELLING MISTAKES._** ** _I DO NOT OWN LOTR JUST THE OC AND MOST OF THE PLOT. I WILL TRY TO REMEMBER THE STORY AS BEST AS POSSIBLE BUT I HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIES IN 6 YEARS._** ** _BE NICE IN THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

 ** _8888888888888888I8888888888888888888888_**

Jade had long curly hell-fire red hair reaching just above her waist, she had a full curvy figure with a face that could rival any elfs. She always wore gothic attire along with the way she wore her makeup.

She worked in Hollywood as a makeup artist and she loved it. Her job forced her to go on vacation because she hadn't taken one for the 8 years she worked with the company, she took this time to go on a hiking trip, taking her makeup bag with her along with extra super sexy outfits just in case she met a cute guy.

Sadly her day was coming to an end. When she was walking to find a clearing so she could set up camp she didn't see the ledge coming up. She ended up falling off to her death. But when she hit the ground she was surrounded by trees instead of the lake she was supposed to fall in and before she could see anything else she blacked out.


	2. Meeting the 9

When Jade woke up she saw 9 men standing around her. She sat up and tried scooting away but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "My dear we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up, thank goodness you showed up before we got too far from Rivendell." A man with a very long beard said.

"Wh-Where am I? And who are you people?!" Jade said standing up. "You are in Middle Earth child, and ley me start off by introducing myself as Gandalf. That is Aaragorn, Borimir, Sam, Mary, Pippin, Frodo, Gimli, and Legolas." Gandalf said pointing to each person.

Jade stared a little too long at legolas and when he smirked she blushed and quickly looked towards Gandalf. "Why am I here?" "You were chosen to help us on our quest, there have been rumors saying you've seen our future dozens of times." Gandalf said chuckling when Jade's blush deepened.

"Yes I have. I also did the makeup for the person who plays Legolas in the movies when they were made." Jade looked down at her feet. "What's a moo-vee?" Pipin tried to pronounce. "A movie is like a moving painting, except it's captured by a thing called a camera and it has sound." Jade explained, Pipin was more childlike in person which she loved.

"Why did you have to do the makeup for an elf? Elves are perfect in every way!" Pipin exclaimed. "Well in my world we don't have elves or any other type of person other than the race of men, and Orlando Bloom may closely resemble elves but he still needed work." Jade smiled down at him.

Pipin chuckled and Gandalf motioned for them to start walking. As they were walking the hobbits had many questions for her and she answered to the best of her ability without giving the story away. It was when Legolas spoke she froze in place, his voice melodic and inviting.

"Gandalf, do you know which race she will take after once she starts her transition?" Gandalf chuckled and turned to face them. "I believe I know what she will be but I shall leave that as a surprise." Legolas gave a crooked smile and said "I believe we should make camp, the sun is setting and I'm sure everyone could use a good meal."

Jade offered to help get firewood and while she was picking up sticks she noticed a clear stream and almost dropped what she had picked up jumping for joy. She quickly made her way back to camp and dropped her load. "Gandalf I saw a stream, would it be ok for me to go bathe?" Gandalf nodded and added "Legolas go with her to make sure nothing approaches her."

Jade didn't even care, she grabbed her bag and started to walk, making Legolas jog to catch up with her. When they reached the stream Jade stripped off her clothes, grabbed her toiletries from her bag and started to bathe not noticing how red the elf had become. After she had finished she got out of the stream and noticed the elf turn around. "Lady Jade! I'm sorry for staring, please forgive me." Legolas said his voice cracking.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time someone has stared at my body, I mean naked it is the first but it's not that different."Jade said picking out her purple lace bra, black tank top that showed a lot of her cleavage and a bit of whatever bra she would wear with it, and black skinny jeans putting them all on.

"You can turn around now. I'm ready to go." Legolas turned and picked up her bag and started walking. "I wish I had time to put on my makeup. I look terrible without it" Jade said. "Don't say that Lady Jade, you are very attractive and I'm sure you had many men who wished to court you back home." Legolas smiled down at her. "You'd be surprised." he gave her a quizzical look and they arrived at camp just in time for dinner.

After they all had full stomachs the questions began again. "Lass, you said you did the makeup for this Orlando Bloom fellow. Was he your lover?" Gimli asked and no one noticed but Legolas became increasingly interested in the conversation. "Actually even though I very much wished it he wasn't. I've never had a lover or boyfriend." Everyone's eyes widened. "But why? you're so beautiful!" Pipin exclaimed.

"Sadly, Pipin in my world im considered a freak. The way I dress and do my makeup is not very desired there and most avoid me at all costs, even Orlando would give me looks while I did his makeup." Jade gave a small sad smile. "I can see why, any wench showing off her bosom in such a manner like you has got to have something wrong with her." Borimir sneered and before Legolas could say something Jade replied.

"In my world this type of dress is usually worn to attract attention, on my hiking trip I brought it just in case I ran into someone I might wish to date." at that Borimir got up and huffed to his bed roll. As the night went on more and more people went to sleep. "Lady Jade you should sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." Legolas looked down at her offering his hand.

"I can take first watch, I always have troubles sleeping at night." She continued to stare at the fire. "Also just call me Jade. I hate all that formal crap." When she didn't hear Legolas leave she sighed and patted the seat next to her. "Want to keep me company?" She smiled smalley when he sat, crossing his legs just enough to where his knee was gracing hers.


	3. First talk

"Why have potential suitors not looked at you?" Legolas said staring into the fire. "I guess it has to do with the way I dress, and maybe because I have a fear of talking to men. I was hoping they would come to me whenever I had a crush but I guess that will never happen." Legolas nodded. "When you asked Gandalf what race I would be does that mean I'll stay here forever?" Jade looked at Legolas.

"From what Gandalf has said yes, and he also told us that you would change to a race best fitting your character. I don't know how the transition will go but I know it won't be painful." he looked at her. "Well whatever race i turn out to be I hope that the men find me attractive, if not enough for a relationship then maybe enough so I can have my first kiss." There was silence for a minute "You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Legolas sounded surprised.

Jade shook her head and stoked the fire. "Jade you're missing out on so much, a first kiss is magical there is no other like it unless it is a kiss you share with your beloved." "How would you know? i thought evles didn't kiss unless they were bonded." Jade looked to Legolas in wonder.

"Elves can kiss before they bond it has no significance unless they are meant to be each others beloved. its how we find our true loves while courting." Jade nodded and smiled. "I think I'll head to bed." Jade got up and so did Legolas, he walked her to her bed roll and wished her goodnight. When she awoke in the morning smells of meat and eggs filled the air.

"Good morning Lady Jade, would you like some sausage and egg?" Aaragorn asked. "No thank you. Do you have any fruits? I'm a vegetarian." Aaragorn looked to Legolas and motioned for him to bring his bag. Legolas walked over to Jade and handed her a peach. "Let me know if you're hungry again Jade. I have plenty to share." She nodded her head in thanks and ate every last bite.

The next few days were the same, walking until night to set up camp, talking with Legolas until she couldn't stand to be awake and sharing fruit in the morning. Legolas and Aaragorn trained her to be a good fighter, surprisingly it didn't take long to master to bow and sword.While she and Aaragorn were sparring she heard Gimli say "Nothing but a whisp of cloud" then Legolas screamed "Ceriban from dublin!"

Before she could find a hiding spot Legolas grabbed her pulling her under a rock against his chest. Their faces were inches from each other and Legolas chuckled when he noticed her blush. Before Jade could react Legolas started to lean down and then nothing. She had blacked out.


	4. The change

"GANDALF! IT'S HAPPENING!" Legolas screamed running towards the group with Jade in his arms. "Bundle her up, were going to have to carry her until she awakens and we are going to the mountains." Gandalf said. After they got Jade ready, little did they know she was battling between choosing a race or dying.

-O-

 _"Jade, you have a choice. Choose between these races or give up everything and save yourself from heartbreak by finishing the fall you took in your world." A sweet melodic female voice said. "What will happen once I choose?" Jade said looking around for the voice. "If you choose a race, you will remain unconscious while the change to said race is made, if you choose to finish your fall you will disappear from this world and wake up to drown."_ _"Will I find love in this world, miss?" Jade said finally finding the person and recognizing her as Lady Galadriel. "I believe you already have, dear. You just don't know it yet, one day soon you will find him and you will not be disappointed." Jade thought for a moment and told Lady Galadriel who she wanted to be._ _"A fine choice my dear. Be careful out there when you wake up. I believe you have arrived at my realm and a few of our elves have taken a liking to you."_ _-O-_ "You chose wisely my friend, I'm glad to have you as a member of our race." Legolas whispered to Jade as he saw her ears come to a point and her skin pale. The lady of the realm had told him she was the one who was with her while she chose and also told him that she chose to be an elf over going back to her world to fall to her death.

Legolas stayed with Jade for days while her body changed, he was beginning to worry about her when she didn't wake up after the transition but the third day after she started to stir from her slumber. "Legs?" Jade said looking at Legolas smiling. "Hey, red. How are you feeling?" She blushed which elicited a crooked smile from Legolas. "I feel very strange, I can head everything and I hear singing. I can understand what they're saying but I never learned Elvish."

"The lady told us when you changed it would be as if you had always been this way, I just wish you woke up before the singing so you could hear the news from one of us but I guess you already knew before hand because of your foresight." Legolas gave her a sad smile. "I did know, and I'm sorry you have to grieve but do not worry he will return my friend." Legolas perked up at this and before he could ask what she meant all the members of the party bursted through the doors.

"I see you have chosen to be an elf my lady, a fine choice indeed." Aaragorn said. "Why not a dwarf? We are far stronger than the elves in my opinion" stated Gimli. All the hobbits jumped on Jade and hugged her. "You're even more beautiful than before if that's even possible Jade!" Pipin exclaimed and she felt Legolas stiffen at the comment. "Be careful hobbits she probably chose it so she could corrupt the party." Borimir sneered.

Aaragorn gave Borimir a dirty look and rushed everyone except Legolas out "Come on guys lets give them some privacy so Legolas can explain things to Jade." And with that they were left alone again. "Is everything all right Legs? You seemed to stiffen when the hobbits decided to dog pile me." Jade asked. "Its nothing, red. I just didn't want them to harm you you were asleep for a long time."

Jade looked to Legolas and nothing was said between them until he asked "Red there is to be a feast to honor Gandalf, would it be alright if I escorted you?" "I would like that very much Legs just leave me to get dressed and I'll meet you there." Legolas got up to leave and smiled as he walked out the door. As soon as he left Jade jumped out of bed to run for her bag. Once she got the items she needed she went to the bathroom and bathed.

After her body and hair was dried off she dressed herself in a long black one-shoulder strapped gown that hugged her curves perfectly and flowed at the bottom in a mermaid style. She put on black flats that she had brought along with her and started to do her makeup. She lined her eyes lightly with black eyeliner and mascara, red eyeshadow and a maroon lipstick. After she was done with that she pulled half of her hair back into a pony tail and braided it. She was ready.

Jade followed the sounds of people talking and entered the dining hall, as she walked in everybody stopped and stared at her in wonder. She was about to turn and walk out feeling embarrassed when Legolas came up to her and offered her his arm. "you look stunning my friend, I wouldn't be surprised if Some of the elves don't try and steal you from me." He winked at her and she blushed. He ushered her to the table with all her friends and they began to chat and eat.


	5. The party

"You look beautiful, lass be careful the elves in this hall have been staring at you for a while" Gimli laughed when he saw her blush. "As long as she's by Legolas side I don't think anyone will try, he looks to be very protective of her. They might think they're courting." Aaragorn stated wiggling his eyebrows at Legolas.

"I'm only protective because I know some of thethese elves and I don't want her to have her first kiss stolen by the ones who will kiss anyone to try and find their beloved." Legolas said getting defensive. "I know my friend, I was only jesting." As the night went on everyone except for Legolas and Jade were either dancing or drinking the night away.

"Would you like to walk in the garden with me red? it's very beautiful at night." Jade nodded her head and let Legolas lead her around the garden. They stopped to sit at a bench and talked for what seemed like hhours when Legolas suddenly went silent and stared at Jade. "Legs what's wrong?" Before Jade could ask again Legolas lips crashed with hers and it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. It was as if angels were singing in the back of her head.

When she tried deepening the kiss Legolas pulled away with a gasp. "I'm sorry my friend, I shouldn't have done that. it was a mistake forgive me." Jades lip started to tremble. I didn't think it was a mistake, but I forgive you. I should get to bed." Before Legolas could answer she walked away and said "Wake me in the morning when it's time to go." and she was gone.

Jade spent the night crying in her room, she decided to get dressed and ready for the next day when she heard a knocking at the door. "My lady, may I come in to speak with you?" Jades heart felt like it had broken when she heard Legolas forego using her nickname. "I know you're awake my lady I heard you sniffling. Please let me in." Jade opened the door and went back to sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. The kiss should have never happened. I don't want to lose our friendship and I regret trying to step over boundries." "Just tell me the truth, Legolas." Jade said crossing her arms. "You hated the kiss and the regret your feeling is because from me being awful." Before Legolas could respond she motioned to the door and said "I think it's best if you leave."

Not wanting to anger her further Legolas got up and left, causing the tears in Jades eyes to come back full force. She cried herself to sleep that night and so she was oblivious to the conversation happening just outside her door.

-O-

"What did you say to her that made her cry?" Haldir questioned Legolas. "I told her that I didn't want to lose her friendship after kissing her and I regretted my actions." Legolas said. "And you say it was her first kiss?" Legolas nodded. "She may be confused, I'll get her mind off of it and talk to her before your party leaves tomorrow." Haldir said before walking off.

The next morning Jade was woken up by a light tapping on her door. "Lady Jade, I have come to take you and show you around the realm before you leave." Came a strange voice. Jade got dressed and went to the door and recognized the man to be Haldir. "Oh hello, where would you like to tale me first?" Jade asked. "I thought I might take you to the gardens and show you the weeping willow tree, its our oldest and most wisest tree." Haldir held out his arm and the started to walk.

"My lady, forgive me if I'm being intrusive but I heard about you and Prince Legolas last night." Haldir said stopping just under the willow. Jade looked away. "I believe he likes you. Although you can never be sure with him. he's had many girlfriends in his youth and each one never seemed to interest him. I believe his feelings are strictly platonic. But I on the other hand" Haldir paused to lift Jades face by her chin. "Have been enamored with you since I saw you being carried in to the healing wards. And I wish to do something before you leave just so I know if you're my beloved or not."

Before Jade could say anything Haldir placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She hated the feel of his lips and she pulled away. "It seems as though I was wrong about my feelings. Forgive me my lady." Haldir bowed and left. When she turned around she saw Legolas stomping off and a rose that had dropped to the ground.


	6. Back on the road

Jade had tried talking to Legolas about what he saw but everytime she sought him out he would run ahead or talk to Aaragorn instead. When night fell and everyone was asleep Jade waited by the fire for Legolas like she always did. After an hour of waiting she looked and saw Legolas sitting at the other end of the camp.

As Jade walked up to Legolas she felt him stiffen. "What do you want." Legolas sneered. "To explain what you saw" "There's not much to explain. You let Haldir kiss you which means you didn't feel what I felt when we kissed." Legolas got up but didn't turn around. "Legs no I didn't even know he was going to kiss me and I pulled away because I absolutely hated it and he did too." Jade went to touch him but Legolas pulled away.

"Leave me alone Lady Jade. And don't call me that. It's not proper." And with that Legolas left. Over the course of the next few weeks Legolas kept avoiding Jade even when she tried to help him grieve for Boromir, Even when she tried rejoicing with him when Gandalf came back. And now as they're preparing for war at Helms Deep he only talks to her when he gives her a command.

"Lass what's wrong? You look pale and your hair is going limp." Gimli asked. "Aye I've noticed it as well my friend. Are you sure you can fight?" Aaragorn asked. "I'm fine guys, I'm just a little under the weather I can fight." Jade said. "She probably misses her beloved. She'll get over it." Legolas said fiddling with his arrows. "I don't have a beloved Legolas. I don't even consider Haldir as a friend after he ruined our friendship. Like I said before kissing him was awful, it felt as though I kissed an orc." Aaragorn snickered until Haldir spoke.

"And I return the feelings my Lady. I actually found my beloved the day you left. Maybe you're fading because of a different reason?" Jade looked confused. "Fading? But I haven't found my beloved let alone lost him." "My lady you have, Elves don't get sick." Haldir said before walking off. Legolas looked at Jade who stood in shock. "Have you kissed any other Lady Jade?" He asked. "No... Just you and Haldir." Jade said before walking to her post.

Jade fought for her life at every turn. Orc after Orc, she fought when the wall started to fall and she fought even when she got shot in the shoulder with an arrow. She was grabbed from behind and an orc spoke to her. "Today is the day you die she-elf" "You think I care? I've lost my beloved, an honourable death is better than fading away into nothingness." Before the blow hit her she fell to the ground and Haldir picked her up. "He's in danger GO NOW!" He screamed at her.

Jade found Legolas fighting of a small army of orcs protecting Gimli. She jumped down in front of Legolas as he was distracted getting his blade out of an orc skull and fought off the last of them. She turned to face him and before she could speak to him she was shot in the same shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Before Jade blacked out she saw Legolas above her. "I... I love you, Legolas." and then nothing but black enveloped her.


	7. Waking up to love

Jade woke up several days later in a camp and no one was around, confused she left the tent and bumped into a man she recognized to be Lord Elrond. "My dear you're finally awake, we were beginning to think we would have to leave you with the women." He said grabbing Jade by the shoulders. "Where's Legolas?" "I believe he went with Aaragorn somewhere. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Did he say anything before he left?" Jade looked up with hope in her eyes. "No but he gave me this to give to you once you woke up." Lord Elrond handed her the note and she read it.

 ** _Red,_** ** _I'm sorry I have to do this but this is goodbye to both our friendship and any feelings we had towards each other. We may not live to the end of this battle and I cannot leave you to fade completely. I request that you stay with our group so Mary and Pipin don't wonder what's going on, in another life I believe we would be happy together but right now is not the time. When you said those words to me my heart both leapt with joy and sunk in fear not knowing if you were going to make it or not, please understand why I'm doing this and don't leave the party. Who knows if we both survive this maybe we will have a chance, if you forgive me that is. Please don't be mad. I will see you when I return._** ** _Legs_** With tears in her eyes Jade goes back into the tent she came out of and grabbed her things quickly writing a note.

 ** _Prince Legolas and anyone else who is concerned,_** ** _I'm going to find Frodo and Sam to help them destroy the ring. Do not follow me, I'll be alright and even if I die I'll know i did it protecting those I care about. Do not fret, if everything goes as planned we will meet again at the black gates. Stay strong my friends and keep moving forward._** ** _Lady Jade_** She folded up the note and went out to hand it to Lord Elrond. "Lady Galadriel told me you would do this, she saw it coming a long time ago. And don't worry, you'll be with your beloved soon." "I don't have a beloved. Not anymore." Was all Jade said before walking into the woods.

A short time later Legolas, Aaragorn, and Gimli came back with the ghost army and they went to go check on Jade before Lord Elrond stopped them. "She's not here anymore. I'm afraid she has a different roll she needs to fulfill at the moment." "Where is she?" Legolas asked stepping up. Lord Elrond handed him a note and waited for him to read.

"What does it say lad? Where has she gone?" Gimli asked. "She went to go find Frodo and Sam to help them find the ring.. WE MUST GO AFTER HER!" Legolas screamed at the end. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Prince Legolas, its part of her journey." Lord Elrond said stopping Legolas before he could go into the woods.

"But I love her! I can't let her go to her death!" Legolas fought with everything he could before he gave up. "I know but that note you left for her made her very upset and I don't think she wants to be around you let alone the entire party. Her heart is broken and she is determined to make sure none of you perish. She may have seen the end dozens of times but her being here has changed a lot, it even changed the time the battle of helms deep and who died. She is scared." Lord Elrond layed a hand on Legolas shoulder as the elf let a single tear drop from his eye.


	8. Finding Frodo

**_(((MONTHS LATER)))_**

Jade found Frodo in an Orc nest covered in webbing. When he saw her she put her finger to her mouth and took out her blade to cut him free. She helped him escape and all three of the warriors hid behind a rock facing the eye of sauron.

"Lady Jade why are you here? And why do you look so sickly?" Sam whispered. "I chose the Elf race and I'm fading, Sam. I met my beloved but he didn't want to be mine." Both Sam and Frodo looked at her with sadness in their eyes. "Let's just get this done so the world is a better place." Jade said before grabbing both hobbits and running into the gates.

Jade helped the hobbits get into mount doom and as she was getting ready to tackle Frodo so he would drop the ring into the fire Gollum appeared and fought with Frodo. Jade ran and grabbed Gollum, throwing him into the fire along with the ring after he bit off Frodos finger. She picked up the hobbits again and Ran them outside just as mount doom exploded and she got them onto a safe enough looking rock and layed there.

"Lady Jade, wake up eagles are coming! Gandalf Legolas and Aaragorn are on them!" Jade opened her eyes in time to see a giant fallon grab her. They flew through the air all night until they were in the saftey of Mirkwood. "My dear, you're safe now. I'm proud of you that you found them and had the ring destroyed." Gandalf said helping Jade stand.

"I'm ready, Gandalf. Is there somewhere where I might rest so I can finish fading?" Jade said weakly. "Now why would you want to do that? Your beloved is here." "I have no beloved. He didn't want me." Jade stated. Before Gandalf could speak Legolas picked Jade up bridal style and walked away with her.

He walked her to a room and layed her down on a bed. "Red I said we could try again once this is over why would you separate from the party?" He asked. "I'm tired of rejection, Legolas. it's obvious you don't see me the same way I see you and you were just trying to be nice." Jade said not looking anywhere in particular. "That's not true my love. Look at me."

Jade didn't respond so Legolas turned her head and forced her to. When she saw him she gasped in shock. He looked worse than she had, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. "I love you Jade. It has been hard trying not to give up knowing you had left but I suffered through it so I might have the chance to see you again." Jade touched his face and started to sob.

Legolas reached down and kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss and begging for entrance with his tongue. He pulled away after some time and said "My love I don't care what traditiotradition says. I want you to be mine tonight, if you'll have me that is."

"yes"


	9. Live concours all

Legolas and Jade kissed for a long time, slowly taking each others clothes off and touching every inch of each other. "Jade, my love I can't wait any longer." Legolas said hovering above Jade and positioned himself just above her entrance. "I just need to know that you want me until the end of time"

"I'll want you even in death my prince." That's all it took, Legolas shoved himself inside and Jade gasped in both pain and pleasure. Legolas pushed in and out of Jade at a slow pace slowly building up. As time went on he lost control of his movements, moving inside her with fever. Jade couldn't handle it anymore and screamed "Legolas!" as she came undone. As Legolas reached his own release he softly bit on Jades shoulder to stilfe his own scream and they lay there panting and sweating.

"I love you Red"

"I love you too Legs"


End file.
